1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system for cycle testing, and more particularly to a failure sensing and control system for cycle testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cycle testing is a quality control process. It ensures that the functionality and durability of manufactured products meet certain industry standards. For example, a cycle test can be used to test a particular door of a car to determine whether the door can be opened and closed for at least 50,000 times without failure. Some parts can fail during a cycle test. Conventional cycle test systems do not have any built-in mechanism to detect failure and terminate the cycle test. Because a cycle test is not timely terminated, the failing part will be overstressed and broken. Hence, the failed part cannot be adequately analyzed as to the cause of failure.
There is a need for a sensing and control system that can monitor and terminate the cycle test when a part is starting to fail.